


I'll Protect Her

by YuriSenpai



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, forbidden relationship, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: A KuzuPeko Request! Fuyuhiko comforts Peko in her time of need.//okay I suck at summaires\\





	I'll Protect Her

A low growl of thunder stirred Fuyuhiko awake. A biting breeze was nipping him, even under the blankets as he snuggled deeper into his sheets; he tried to fall asleep once again. As rain pelted down heavily, loud pattering sounds could be clearly heard from Fuyuhiko's room, and most rooms in the house for that matter. 

The wind batters the walls of the house, and howled in rage as it demanded for attention in the dead of night. He deemed it almost impossible to fall back asleep, and lay with his eyes pried open, and staring blankly at his ceiling. 

Fuyuhiko just hoped that she was still asleep.

More thunder, more lightening.

Maybe not.

Concluding that she wouldn't be asleep, given the racket sounding from the outside, Fuyuhiko sighed and slowly sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the side and placing his small feet in a pair of fluffy blue slippers.

He claimed the slippers made him feel nauseous as soon as he had unwrapped the joke Christmas present from Natsumi, he even told her he would throw them out, along with the baby blue dressing gown she got gotten him. But over a year later, here he was, the slippers on his frozen feet and slowly warming them. 

Not in a million years would he admit he actually liked them though. 

Shuffling towards his closet, he attempted to half heartedly stifle his wide yawn, but he ended up giving in the the natural action.

Now wrapped in the fluffy dressing gown, Fuyuhiko pushed a pistol into his pocket, (for nighttime safety, of course!), and then moved sleepily towards his bedroom door.

Quiet and as stealthy as Peko on a mission, Fuyuhiko crept out of his bedroom, then closed the door silently behind him. With light steps, he walked slowly across the wooden flooring. The rain was spitting and hissing at him as he walked, but he had to remain focused on being soundless- one wrong move and it would mean a bullet through his skull from one of he sentries on duty.

Peko's room was the one next to his, so he gently pressed his ear on the door. It was silent inside, but it was so silent that Fuyuhiko couldn't even hear the sound of Peko's breathing. 

Slowly, he cracked open the door an inch, and peered through. The clouded moon didn't offer much light, but it managed to provide a dim insight to Peko's room. On the bed, there was a form which appeared to be unmoving; however, upon closer inspection, the bundle was trembling slightly. 

"Peko...?" Fuyuhiko whispered gently, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him. His eyes began to adjust slowly to the darkness of the room. 

"M-master..." A soft sob came from the bed, and Peko's head emerged from the blanket pile. Thunder roared again and another whimper emerged from Peko. Fuyuhiko smiled gently in the dark, and tiptoed across to Peko's simple bed. 

"Move up, Peko." 

There was a rustle of blankets and the bed dipped again when Fuyuhiko slid in beside his "tool". 

Almost immediately, Peko closed the gap between them, and buried her head in his fluffy dressing gown. 

Fuyuhiko smiled warmly at the trembling girl in his arms. Peko had her hair down, something Fuyuhiko never usually saw, and her glasses were deposited on the bedside table, giving the teenage gangsta a clear view of Peko's face. 

His hand, slightly nervous and sweaty, reached to cup Peko's face. Her red bleary eyes focused on him.

"Don't worry Peko. I'm here." He reassured, "I'll protect you."

It was an odd things to say: that he would protect her. 

It was always the other way around.

Always.

But this time, Fuyuhiko was in control, and he placed a careful kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Try to sleep Peko, I'll keep you safe, don't fret."

With her breathing evening out, Fuyuhiko assumed that his words were comforting the sword woman greatly, which made him feel proud of himself.

While Peko was drifting asleep in his warm embrace, Fuyuhiko thought back to a time many years ago, when he had first discovered Peko's terror of storms.

_

Much like this one, it had been a night colder than most, the winded still roared, and thunder still shook the house to its foundations.

Eight year old Fuyuhiko had been naturally awoken by the storm, its nature so loud, and he had decided to take a walk to try and make himself tired once again. 

He had ran into a sobbing Peko just outside his room.

He could hardly believe that it actually was Peko; her nose was running, tears streaked her face, she trembled uncontrollably.

Fuyuhiko at first thought she was injured from the way she fell into his arms, but after a brief examination of the young girl, she was thankfully unharmed- but Fuyuhiko still didn't understand what was wrong.

It wasn't until the thunder clapped again, and Peko flinched, did he understand her fear.

_

Ever since then, he had always tried to comfort her during the frightful weather. 

Chest rising and falling deeply, Fuyuhiko could only assume that Peko was now asleep. 

The storm seemed to be quieting, but he still considered his options. 

As much as he wanted to lie and embrace Peko all night, such an action would raise suspicions among the clan, and his father may make assumptions...

He was not allowed to have a relationship with Peko.

A heavy sigh later, and Fuyuhiko slid out from Peko's grasp. He shimmied out of his dressing gown, then folded it into a bundle and pushed it into Peko's open arms. 

If anyone asked, he would just say he gave it to her because he hated it that much.

Exiting the room, Fuyuhiko gave Peko one last, longing look.

Maybe one day, they would be able to share the bed for the entire night


End file.
